The Plan
by snoflaik
Summary: Tristan helps Rory win Dean back. . but the result has an unexpected twist [Finished]
1. The Plan

The Plan (Part 1)

The Plan (Part 1)

Author: snoflaik  
Summary: Tristan tries to help Rory get Dean back by making him jealous.  
Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing. . the lovely creators and producers do. . so please don't sue.. . 

Hey guys. . I've made some changes to parts one and two of this story hope you enjoy it even more now. . .   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  


Rory Gilmore walked the halls of Chilton that day under a dark, dark cloud.By the time 8th period rolled around she had time to herself to reflect on her day.

_*Ugh! Another day with Paris shooting knifes into me with her eyes, a B on my Biology test and now no Dean to look forward to on the ride home. _

Sniff. Sniff. NO I am strong. I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE GIRLS WHO CRY EVERY SECOND WHEN THINKING OF THE GUY THAT BROKE UP WITH THEM!!*

R-I-N-G

_*Finally I get to go home . . .without Dean . . . sniff *_

She jumped out of her seat and began walking down the hall to her locker. While pulling out the books she need, she noticed someone standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey Mary!" came that all to familiar voice out of the mouth in its usual smirk.

"Are you dumb or just an ass?" I asked with my head in my locker and trying hard to keep my voice steady.

"Jesus Mary what's got you in such a bad mood today. I saw the claws come out with that one. What not in the mood for our daily friendly banter??"

"Please Tristan not now" 

*sniff sniff oh God No, I will not cry. Not in front of Tristan! That would just give him more ammunition to use when trying to make my life hell.*

She shut the locker and tried to turn without him seeing her face but she was not quick enough.He saw the red rimmed eyes and heard the shakiness in her voice.

"Hey is everything alright?" he said with a concerned look.

"Since when do you care, all you ever do is annoy me and you cant even get my name right," retorted Rory with bright tear-filled eyes.

"Hey just trying to be compassionate. Won't make that mistake twice. Later" 

He walked away with his trademark smirk but she thought she saw a different expression before that. 

Things had been strange since their kiss at Madeline's party. They had reached a kind of understanding although he still seemed to refuse to call her by her real name.They were sort of friends but there was always that little feeling of awkwardness and tension when the talked.

_* Good going Gilmore!" He was only trying to be nice! *_Rory scolded herself.

"Hey Tristan wait up!!"

He turned just before the doors as Rory ran up to him.

"I'm sorry Tristan, I've just had a really bad day. I don't really feel like thinking about it any longer so please don't ask me what happened."

"Its alright I understand."He smiled, "And to prove that there's no hard feelings, I'm gonna give you a ride home today."Tristan put an arm around Rory's shoulders and they started walking outside. 

"Alright, but you do know I live like an hour away right?" 

"Yeah no problem," with a shrug, "my parents aren't even home after school to expect me at anytime." He replied lightly. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tristan pulled out of the lot, " How do I get to your house?"

"Just take 32 till exit 6 and ill direct you from there."

"Cool." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes.Rory decided to make some friendly conversaion since her bad mood was lifting a bit.Somehow just being around Tristan made her feel better. 

"So how are you dealing Tristan, I mean with the whole Summer thing."

"Well, things are looking up in that department. Like I said before I've moved on." He smirked. She suddenly felt a little tweak of jealousy. 

"So which brain-dead bimbo is it this time?" she asked sarcastically trying to cover it up.

"I guess that bad mood is still there huh, judging form that remark. Sorry to disappoint you but this one's got real potential she's actually at the top of our class."

"So expanding your horizons, I bet I can guess who she is. Is she in your classes?"

"Yup, most of the them"

"Do I know her?"

" Very well, actually"

"Hmmmm.. . Is it Christina?"

"Nope"

"Beverly?"

"Nope"

"Sharon, Trista, Kelly?"

"Nope. Nope and are you kidding?" Her turned to look at her with an "are you insane" look.

"Well you've stumped me on this one."

Tristan smirked and glanced over at her. " Yeah well I guess you'll find out as soon as I ask her out."

"Most likely more about when you guys start playing tonsil-hockey in from of my locker." 

Tristan laughed, "At THAT point you'll definitely know."

She smiled,"Alright, it looks like I'm in for a surprise then."

They continued the rest of the ride in silence until they reached Stars Hollow and Rory gave him directions to her house. They passed by Stars Hollow Public on their way there.

Tristan noticed two kids lip-locked on the bench.

"That looks like... Uh oh." He said to himself.

"What?" asked Rory.

"ummmm. . . nothing, nothing at all." He replies innocently. 

_* I can't believe I said that out loud. IDIOT!*_

_ _

"Now I know that's something's wrong. What is it?" she looked around outside and finally spotted what he had seen.

"OH MY GOD!"

Rory felt the tears starting to come. She quickly buried her head into the school bag in her lap.

"I can't believe he would do that," came through the muffled sobs.

Tristan pulled the car over and put his arms around Rory in an attempt to comfort hurt.

"Its ok.It's alright. Everything will be fine." he continued to whisper soothing words into her ear as she wraps her arms around him and cries into his shirt.

"Why, why, why. WE were supposed to be together." She chanted as the tears fell.

For the next few minutes, all Tristan could think of was how great her hair smells and how perfectly she fit into his arms. 

_*Get those thoughts out of your head.She'll never return your feelings so just give up.*_

_ _

Finally the sobs subsided and Rory, realizing where she was and where his arms were, pulls away and stares out the window with her cheeks flushed and her eyes red rimmed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that." came the soft whisper from the window.

Without a word, Tristan turned the key in the ignition and pulled away from the curb.

They spent the rest of the ride to her house each lost in their own thoughts. Rory continues to stare out the window blindly. Tristan glanced her way every once in a while but she didn't turn around.

"Thank you," whispered Rory as she opened the door and ran to her house.

"Well that was interesting," said Tristan to no one in particular.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"MOM!" yelled Rory as soon as she stepped into the house.

" What!" Lorelie came running in from the kitchen, "What happened did the Barenaked Ladies break up? Why are your eyes all red and puffy!"

"Dean has a new girlfriend!!!!" and with that she breaks into loud sobs and falls onto the couch.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

RINGGGGGG

Rory woke up to find herself lying on the couch still dressed in her Chilton uniform.*_Where am I?* _she thought dazedly until what she had seen all came rushing back. She sighed and lay back down. 

"Rory, honey." Lorelei walked into the room carrying the phone. "Oh your up, telephone."

"Who is it?"

"Some boy. I didn't ask for his name." 

"Hello" she managed to get out croakingly. 

"Jeese Rory. You sound horrible," said a familiar voice.

"Oh thanks Tristan. You always did know how to cheer a girl up," sarcastically, 

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this call." She asked, confused.

"Well you must be feeling a little better. You could even forget your problems enough to continue our sparing." replied Tristan just as sarcastically, "Anyway I was merely calling to see how you were." 

" And how would you feel if you saw your ex tongue wrestling some slut in a skirt two days after he said he love you!"

"I believe I have a plan as to how to get Mr. big shot crawling back. If you're interested that is" asked Tristan.

"Well I guess I'm open to suggestions.,"she says still not thinking clearly. 

" Meet me at that little diner in your town in like forty minutes."

"Why can't you tell me over the phone?"

"Because I want to see your lovely face in person. It's all a part of the plan. Just trust me."

" Why do I shiver when I hear those words?"

" I don't know, maybe your rooms too cold. Just come"

"Fine, I'll be there. Later." she grumbled and hung up.

After the click, Tristan smiled to himself and thought _*perfect*_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *


	2. Irony

"Ugh

The Plan: Irony

Author: snoflaik

Disclaimer: I own nothing. . the WB does however. . 

Author's Note: Since I had finished my story I felt the urge to edit parts one and two. . and this is the result. . its pretty much the same. . just changes in grammar and description

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rory walked into the diner nodding to Luke and sat in an empty booth by the window.

"So Rory whats up? No mother begging me for coffee right now?" asked Luke coming over to take her order.

She tried to smile but it just didn't work. " No I'm meeting someone here."

"Hey kid, You alright," asked Luke.

"Just peachy. Ill wait till me friend gets here to order."She replied.

Luke nodded and walked away, giving her her space.

Luke looked up from a customer at the bar as the door opened up and Tristan walked in wearing his usual Abercrombie prep boy attire and looking completely out of place. He looked around searchingly for a second and then walked over to Rory's table.

"Hey Rory how are ya doin?" as he slid across from her.

"Fine, I guess." She replied still looking down, then his words finally registering, "Wait did you actually call me Rory, for once," she asked wide-eyed.

" Yeah well don't get used to it," he replied while smirking slightly.

Luke came strolling over, "Who are you?" he asked bluntly looking at Tristan.

"Tristan DuGrey, pleasure to meet you." 

Luke grunted in reply."So what can I get you? The usual?" he asked Rory.

" Yup," with a smile

" What about you?" He asked Tristan.

" I'll have a cheeseburger, fries and coffee." Rory turned and stared at Tristan wide-eyed once again.

Luke looked at the ceiling and mumbled under his breath, "God! They've corrupted him too. Alright two burgers, fries and coffee coming up." He walked away shaking hios head.

Rory continued to stare at Tristan in wonder.

"What expecting caviar and sushi?" He asked innocently.

"Sorry just surprised. You actually eat regular food?" She looked up questioningly.

" I've had my share." He smirks.

" Anyway, what's this plan you've got and why are you helping me?" Rory questioned suspiciously.

" Well I figure the only way to get lover boy back is to make him realize what he is missing."

" I'm afraid to ask this but how do you propose to do that?"

He smiled wide and looked into her eyes bending close, "We're gonna make him jealous." 

" Yup, I was right I'm now terrified." Rory sat back.

"You find out where he's gonna be and we just happen to show up at the same time. Together."

" Alright, considering that he hates you, it might work." She replied.

" But why would he care, He was the one who broke up with me." She asks sadly as she remembers what happened a tear slowly falls down her cheek.

Tristan reaches across and wipes it away. She looks up but refuses to meet his eyes He sighs and sits back.

" Look I know what you're going through," he says seriously. " I mean Summer broke up with me just so she could make out with anything that breathed. I know where you're coming from and I can see how much you miss him.And trust me I have a lot of experience with wanting someone that you can't have. " He turned and stared out the window.

" Here you go, guys." Luke placed their orders in front of them. He noticed Rory's tear stains and the strained silence and glanced disapprovingly at Tristan.

" Hey is this punk bothering you kid, cause I'll kick him out in a second if he is."

"No it's not his fault." 

Luke shook his head while walking away. 

Just then she saw Dean over at the grocery store talking to the cheerleader. But this time instead of being sad, she gets angry.

" Bastard." 

" What? What I do now?" Tristan's head shot to look at her and he asked angrily.

Rory starts to stare out of the window and suddenly turns to face him.

" I'll do it."

" Do what?"

" Your plan. I'll call you tomorrow with the details." She got up and quickly left before she bursts into sad and angry tears.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Hey Lane could you do me a favor?" asked Rory over the phone.

"Sure, what this favor entail?"

"Well, Tristan has this plan of helping me and Dean get back together so I need you to do a little undercover work and find out where he and the cheerleader are going to dinner on Saturday." 

"Wait a minute, did you just say that TRISTAN is helping you get back with Dean? Why would he want to do that?" Lane asks confused

" He said that he knows what its like to want someone." Rory replied 

" You do realize that this plan must have benefits for him or he wouldn't do it." Lane reasons. "What exactly is this brilliant plan?"

"Well Tristan and I are going to go to the same restaurant and when dean sees us together he'll become jealous."

"And Tristan thought this one up. Why am I not surprised? So let me get this straight he got you to agree to out with him and act nice the whole evening in order to help you get back with the boy whom he hates?"

"Well when you put it that way... " Rory starts.

"That boy's defiantly got more brains than I gave him credit for. He actually got you to go out with him." Lane said.

"Lane stop putting reason into this. I can't take it. I just want my boyfriend back and if it takes a night of playing nice with Tristan I'd do it. Besides he's really not all that bad"

"Boy girl you do want him back. Alright I'll help I'll call you later tonight with the info."

"Alright later Lane" 

Lane hangs up and sighed "I hope that girl knows what she's getting herself into."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

End of Part Two


	3. Execution

"Hello

Well here you are guys, the third chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and praise. This is my first fan-fic and I really appreciate it. Sorry for the delay in continuing the story but writer's block is a killer.

The Plan: Execution and Surprises

Disclaimer: I own nothing. . . The WB and the very nice producers and creators of Gilmore Girls do. . . so please don't sue.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Hello?"

"Hi Tristan. I've got the information for our little get together," explains Rory

"oh great. So where will we be going on our first date?" he asks jokingly

"Luke's. tonight."

" Dean sure doesn't make very big plans for dates," says Tristan surprised

"oh and I bet you would do better?" asks Rory mockingly.

"Che' La Roué and a movie is my idea of a date. That will be our second date" he replies mischievously.

"Sorry, but I'm hoping this will do the trick. Oh and if you touch me or even come close to kissing me without permission, you'll definitely regret it."

"Point taken. So when should I pick you up?" asks Tristan

"Well according to my informant, they will be arriving around 7."

" Alright I'll meet you there at 7:15."

"What? Why late" asks Rory confused.

"Because you are going to be there at 7 when they walk in and be looking sad cause I'm late. Then when I walk in you'll be so happy you'll jump right into my arms." replied Tristan.

" Don't count your chickens before they hatch, bucko"

"Don't worry its all part of the plan."

"Why am I so scared when you say that?"

Tristan laughs. "Oh you know you love the absurdity and the spontaneity of this whole situation. Anyway I better go get ready. See you there, sweetheart." He says sarcastically.

"I'll be counting the seconds till then," replied Rory.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

" Hey Rory. Dining alone again or is that Triscuit kid meeting you." inquired Luke

"His name's Tristan and yes he should be here any minute," replied Rory laughing.

"Well don't look now but that sack of meat who used to be your boyfriend just walked in with a blonde on his arm. Want me to kick them out?" asked Luke

Rory looked around and saw Dean and his new flame sitting at a table near the window.

* Everything's going to be fine Rory. Tristan will be here and then Dean will drop her like a bad habit.*

"No Luke its alright. We broke up and I've moved on." She replied while staring at the couple.

At 7:15 Tristan arrived. He was wearing a sweater that made his blue eyes sparkle,light-colored khakis, and a wide smile.Dean noticed him walking him and glared darkly.

"Hey there beautiful. Waitin' long?" winked Tristan. 

Rory smiled as he kissed her on the cheek _*God he looks great! And he can always make me smile. WOAH Gilmore where are theses thoughts comin from. *_

"Nope I just got here. Wanna go sit down?"

She smiled slightly while glancing at Dean's sour expression.

They sat across from each other at a table across the way from Dean. 

Dean's couldn't take his eyes off the seemingly happy couple. Sara (his date) was soon becoming annoyed at his lack of attention to her pretty face._* Rory hasn't so much as looked this way. And what I she doing playing nice with that jackass.Tristan! Of all people**! ***_

**_ _**

"Nice show." said Rory

"You didn't think I'd let you wait here all that time for nothing did you." replied Tristan smirking.

"So what can I get you two?" asked Luke, 

"The usual." They replied simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed loudly. Luke walked away shaking his head. 

" Alright so how's this going to play out?" asked Rory.

"Just follow my lead," he replied confidently, "The plan's already working. I can already feel the daggers in my back."

He then took her hand in his and leaned in closer. Rory tried to pull her hand away at his touch and flashed him an angry smile when he only held on tighter. 

He leaned in again and whispered, "Only a part of the plan."

" I thought you understood that touching wasn't allowed," hissed Rory quietly.

"Some sacrifices just have to be made for the greater good," replied Tristan staring into her eyes. _*Jesus, she's beautiful. Come on kid keep your head straight. Your trying to get her back together with her ex.*_

"Oh and don't try and tell me your not enjoying my sacrifices. I can see it written plain on your face. Lane tried to tell me you'd only do this for your own benefits but I wouldn't listen." snapped Rory. _*What has gotten in to me. His presence always messes with my head*_

"Oh so now you're talking about me to your friends. I always knew I was special to you." He smirked coming closer.

Their whispered discussion became more heated. There faces became flushed and they were drifting closer to each other at every word.You could almost feel the sexual tension spouting from the two.

"Egotistical, jerk am I," said Tristan, "Oh you have wounded me to the heart, "he replied with mock hurt, "You just don't enjoy having people tell you the truth about your feelings."

"Oh yeah and what feelings are you so vaguely referring to?" she shot back. Before she could fully compute the meaning of what she had said. 

_*Screw caution.*_He thought while staring at her slightly flushed face.

He let go of her hand, moved his palms to either side of her face, leaned even closer and whisper softly while staring into her eyes, 

"These feelings." 

And with that he kissed her deeply.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

End of Chapter 3

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"UGHHHHHHH! A CLIFF HANGER! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?" I can almost hear your pain. Don't worry more coming soon. 

snoflaik :)~


	4. Success

When Tristan moved his hands to Rory's face, she felt a chill go through her body at his touch

The Plan (Part 4): Success and Changes 

Author: snoflaik

Diclaimer: I own nothing . . . The lovely nice producers and creators of Gilmore Girls do. . so please don't sure.

Author's note: Thank you so much for all the reviews. It makes an author feel appreciated. Sorry for the delay in the continuation. Cliff-hangers are a pain. But so is writer's block and high school. We just have to transcend over the difficulties. 

snoflaik :)~

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

When Tristan moved his hands to Rory's face, she felt a chill go through her body at his touch.She was lost in his gaze and barely could tell what was going on. 

_*God get a grip Girl, Its not like you've never seen gorgeous blue eyes that you could just melt into and never want to look away from forever. . STOP!This is Tristan and why are you letting him touch you*_

Then he kissed her and her shock and confusion left her senseless. Emotions raged through her body ranging from anger, to desire, to happiness, to surprise all building together. 

When Tristan touched his lips to hers realization snapped back into his body and he ended the kiss almost right after he started it. 

_*What the Hell am I doing? This girl's got me not thinking straight. *_

"Hit me."

"What?"

Rory, still focused on the taste of his lips pressed to hers and the strange feelings which his touch had sprung, shook her head to clear her muddled thoughts and slapped him. Hard. Tristan sat back, one hand pressed to his hurt cheek and said quietly,

"It was all a part of the plan."

Rory, fully realizing what had just happened,buried her face in her hands and burst out crying. _* I let him kiss me again.Why did that kiss have to be so good? It was like an electric current through my system. NO! I still care for Dean. Tristan means nothing!*_

Dean and Luke rushed over after hearing her sob loudly. 

"Rory, are you alright?" asked Dean, "What the hell do you think you were doing?" Dean yelled at Tristan who was sitting still with a glazed look on his face and his hand pressed to the blooming red mark on his face.He looked up to the fuming Dean towering over him,

"Last time I check you broke up with her." He said quietly. _* I can't believe I actually did that. You're trying to get her back with her ex idiot. Well it looks like you've gotten his attention. *_

"Get out. NOW!." growled Luke as he pulled Tristan out of the booth and out the door.Luke closed the door and went back to the counter.

Dean slid into the booth next to Rory and put his arms around her. "Its alright. I'm here now. Ill never be without you again." He murmured softly

Sara, got up and stood next to Dean, "Um Dean. . . I think I'll be going now. Dean? Dean!?"

She finally left shaking her head after Dean continued to hold and murmuring Rory. Soon her sobs subsided into hiccups and Dean slid out and sat across from her in the booth.

"I think we should talk about what' been going on and what happened here? Why were you here with that jerk anyway?"

"What do you care?" replied Rory, "You looked like you were having fun with Miss Pom-Poms and I figured you had stopped caring about me so I tried to move on too." a traitorous tear slid down her cheek

Dean bowed his head thoughtfully. 

"Rory, you know I care about you. I care so much," said Dean gently.

"Just because I couldn't say I love you does not mean that I don't care for you," explained Rory, "This whole relationship thing is totally new to me. You were my first date, my first kiss, my first boyfriend. I'm still not sure how to deal with everything. Please just give me time," pleaded Rory, placing her hand onto his.

Dean moved his hand to intertwine their fingers and sat back looking into her eyes. 

"Alright, I don't totally understand but women are such strange creatures. I'm willing to give us another shot." He said leaning in.

"Oh really Dean. Do you mean it?" asked Rory leaning in.

"Of course."Dean kissed Rory gently on the lips.

Luke watching all of this from the counter smiled. _* I always knew those two kids were made for each other. *_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was soon Monday and time to go to school. Tristan and Rory hadn't talked to each other since Friday night and the incident in the diner.Over the weekend, Dean and Rory went to the movies on Saturday night and hung out together all of Sunday. It seemed like old times but both knew that something was not quite right.

Rory, while riding the bus on the way to school, worried about encountering Tristan. 

_* I wonder what he's thinking. I know he felt something in that kiss just like I did. *_

When she thought about the connection they had when their lips touched she got a chill. 

_* I have Dean again. I should be ecstatic but I'm so confused.Dean is great but then there's Tristan. Stop it Rory! There is no comparison. Tristan only kissed you because of his brilliant plan to help you out. Besides, he has feelings for someone remember. I hope that he doesn't kiss her the way that he kissed me. Oh God Now I'm jealous! There's something seriously wrong here. Forget about him. You've got Dean back!*_

Things were definitely never going to be the same.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Don't worry all you tories. Its only the end of Part 4. More still to come!!

snoflaik :)~


	5. Fate

"So was he putty in your hands or what

The Plan: Fate

Author: snoflaik

Disclaimer: I own nothing. . .the nice and lovely and incredibly talented producers and creators of Gilmore Girls do. . .so please don't sue. 

A.N.- well here you go guys finally an update. Sorry it took so long but Rome wasn't built in a day ya know!

snoflaik:)~

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So was he putty in your hands or what?"

"JESUS CHRIST!!!" Rory jumps and turns to see Tristan leaning against a locker with a smirk on his face.

"Don't do that to me." 

"hehehe," Tristan chuckled softly. " So how'd everything go? Oh and no payment is necessary for getting you back with the love of your life."

"Good, cause after that little stunt you pulled, the only payment you were going to get was my knee in a very uncomfortable spot."

"Hey it worked didn't it?" Tristan asked innocently.

"I'd appreciate a little forewarning next time." 

"So your saying that there's going to be a next time?" asked Tristan mischievously. " My My Rory, I am surprised at you. You get Dean back but your still thinking about me."

Rory flushed. "Ugh! Your Impossible!" she says exasperated.

Tristan laughs. "I just enjoy having things back to normal. See ya later Rory." _* well that was fun*_

He walks down the corridor and out the doors leaving Rory to stare after him.

"And as usual, you're right." Rory says quietly. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Things continued the same along the week. Tristan and Rory became friends in a loose sense of the word but Rory was having a hard time trying not to think of their kiss and staying focused on Dean. The weekend came again (as it usually does every week) and the two "friends" found themselves in another situation.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Hey there." said Rory coming up behind Dean.

Dean turned around wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. 

"Hey there yourself." he replied with a smile. Rory disengaged herself from his embrace allowing him to continue re-stocking the shelves.

"I got here as soon as I heard your message. So what's up? What's the HUGE surprise?"

"I scored us two tickets to the premier of A Knight's Tale in Hartford."

"OH MY GOD! You didn't!" yelled Rory, "You're the best!" She gave him a huge hug.

"I thought you'd like it," said Dean. " We're also having dinner at Che La Roué."

"What time should I be ready?" 

"I'll pick you up at 5. Is that enough time to get ready?"

"Of course. See you then!" Rory gave him a kiss on the cheek and bounced happily out of the store. 

_* This night is definitely going to be perfect. *_ thought Dean

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

And so the little lovebirds were on their way to Hartford but little did they know that fate always has a way of interfering with your most carefully laid plans.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

DING DONG

"Mom can you get that?"

"Sure honey." Replied Lorelei as she walked to the door. She opened the door and there stood Dean, in a very nice suit.

"Hey Dean, I guess you can come in, all though you didn't get ME a ticket to see A Knight's Tale," quipped Lorelei.

"Uh. I'm sorry Mrs. Gilmore," apologizedDean, "I just thought that with everything. . ."

"I was just kidding. And it's Lorelei." She walked over to the stairs and yelled up.

"Rory! Dean's here. If you don't come down soon I may be forced to take your ticket."

"I'm right here." She replied coming down the stairs. She was dressed in a light blue long dress that hugged her waist and made her eyes shine.

"Have fun and try not to drool all over when you see Heath Ledger. I don't he'd appreciate it."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

"You look amazing." said Dean.

Rory blushed. "Thank You." 

They walked out the door to Dean's car. He held open the door and then walked to the driver's side.

"Ok you two crazy kids have fun," yelled Lorelei from the porch.

"Bye mom," replied Rory.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

In the car, Rory and Dean talked about a variety of topics and about an hour later the pulled into the Che Le Roué parking lot.

"Wow Dean this looks expensive."

"Anything for you Rory. Besides I had some cash saved up."

He held the door open for her and they walked up to the maitre d'. 

"Reservation for 6:00. Under Dean Greer. [A.N. I tried to find Dean's last name but it wasn't on any of the websites so I just made it up. If anyone knows what it is let me know :)~]

"Ah, Yes Mr. Greer, right this way."

Rory and Dean followed him into a separate dining room where there were only four tables. 

"I hope this is satisfactory for you. There will be only one other couple dining in this room this evening."

"Yes that's great. Thank you."

"Enjoy your evening."

"Wow, a whole room for just two couples. This place is top notch," said Rory

"Yeah I know. Its kind of strange actually."

"Well privacy is always good," said Rory laying her hand on the table.

"Yes," replied Dean as he took her hand in his, "It definitely is."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

When he had picked his date up, Tristan was feeling that this would be a good night. Teresa was no Rory but she'd help keep his mind off of her for a while. He swore to himself that tonight no thoughts of Rory would cross his mind until he was at home in bed and dreaming of her as he did every night.He plans came crashing down on him when the maitre d' led him and Teresa into the dining room and he saw Rory, sitting there at a table for two. _*Jesus she's beautiful.*_He caught her gaze for a second but quickly looked away before he could drown in the blue sea of her eyes. 

_* Just pretend you didn't notice it was her. Just walk by say something witty to your date as you pull her chair out for her and try not to look at Rory. * _

_ _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The evening was going perfectly until Rory sensed someone coming into the room.Rory lifted her eyes from the menu thinking it was Dean and became caught in all too familiar crystal blue gaze_. _She broke away and studied him as he was walking. He wore a black sports coat with a blue dress shirt under it and black pants.The shirt matched his eyes perfectly and made them blaze. 

_*What is he doing here? Duh Rory he's on a date*_ she chided herself _*just like you are!*_

The couple was seated at the table in front of her with Dean and Tristan's date back to back.Rory was having a hard time fighting the urge to look back over at the couple. She was very uncomfortable with the situation and found herself getting jealous when Teresa laughed at something he had whispered into her ear while he pulled her chair out for her. _* So that's the girl he has feelings for *_

"Sorry about that," apologized Dean as he came back from outside. He noticed the other couple in the room but hadn't seen who it was exactly. [A.N. I know its weird but go with me here.I'm trying to create a moment. :)~]

"Family emergency?" asked Rory

"Yeah something like that. My mom couldn't remember my grandparents phone number and since I have it programmed onto my cell, she decided to call me for it."

"Parents," sighed Dean shaking his head.

"Ditto."

And so the conversation on parent's faults continued for a few more minutes. Rory was doing a pretty good job of staying focused and ignoring Tristan although she could feel his eyes on her every once in a while. Rory struggled to not return the glances but finally her resolved failed and she looked at him just when he shot a glance over to her. Their gazes meant and it was like electricity shooting across the room. _*Oh God I've gotta get out of here. If he keeps looking at me like that, I'll go nuts. *_

_ _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_ _

"Tristan?"

"Yeah?" he was shaken out of his reverie and Rory's gaze by the sound of Teresa's voice.

"I'm going to go to the powder room. I'll be right back," she said as she stood up.

"Okay. I'll be counting the minutes to your return." He replied suavely.

She laughed lightly as she left. As soon as she was out of his eyesight, He buried his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes like he was awaking from a deep sleep. _* I can't handle this anymore. I can't keep my eyes off of her. I need to get out of here. *_

_ _

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

End of Part 5

_ _

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

I know. I know. it stopped abruptly but the next part doesn't have a ending yet and I thought you guys deserved an update. More to come soon!


	6. Dinner Conversation

RING

The Plan: Dinner Conversation Author: snoflaik

Disclaimer: I own nothing the lovely producers and incredibly talented writers and creators of Gilmore Girls do. . .i don't have any money which you can sue for anyway!

A.N.:YAY!! Another update. YAY!! Okay I think That's enough of that.By the way constructive criticism is always welcome. And now on to part 6. . . 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

RING

"Christ," said Dean as he answered his phone, " Hi Mom. Yes that was the right phone number. What do you mean it said out of use? Alright Alright.I'll check again."

"Excuse my princess, the castle calls."

"I'll forgive you this time but next time I may be forced to disable the phone," replied Rory. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tristan raised his head from his hands only to be looking straight at Rory. The two tables separated them, but with Dean and Teresa gone, there was no one in between.

"Hey there," said Rory

"Hello Rory. How are you this evening?" replied Tristan.

"Oh, I'm good and you?"

"Good, Good."

Both were very uncomfortable with the situation and resulted to sarcasm finally to lighten the intense mood.

"So how's Mr. Big Shot treatin' you?" asked Tristan with a smirk.  
"Very good and how's Miss Air Head?" shot back Rory.

" That one was rough considering you don't even know her," countered Tristan.

"Yeah well since she's going out with you she can't be all that brilliant."

"Au contraire, I do believe that there was one evening which you willingly spent in my company and one kiss too if memory serves me right," he smiled mischievously, "Or was it two evenings and two kisses? My mind draws a blank there. Think you can fill in the details?" added Tristan .

"Grrrr," replied Rory, narrowing her eyes.

"I always knew there was a tiger under that sweet and innocent façade," laughed Tristan.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

As Dean was walking back to his table, he stopped short at the doorway to the room.

He saw Rory sitting there seemingly arguing with some person whose back was facing him. Her pale complexion was heightened by two marks of red on her cheeks. Her eyes were bright as stars as she spoke and watched her partner intently. Her expression, a look of amusement with a hint of a smile and an attempt to cover it with a scowl, reminded him of another evening and another restaurant. The sexual tension in the room was palpable.

The sound of the two voices drifted to him and stopped him in his tracks. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"You're the one who kissed ME," replied Rory

"Oh but that doesn't cancel out the fact that there were two kisses now does it?" asked Tristan with his arms folded and a small smile on his face, "and you didn't exactly stop me either time now did you. I'd say that you have feelings for me," he added baiting her.

"Yeah, feelings of homicide," retorted Rory.

"Oh Rory, Rory. Do you really want to see me go before you get that third kiss?"

"More than words can say." 

"Oh the pain! The heartache! How shall I ever go on knowing that Rory Gilmore wishes ill of me!" exclaimed Tristan dramatically.

"I think you'll survive," replied Rory, leaning back and crossing her arms.

Just then Rory looked up in the door way and just stared like a deer caught in the headlights. * _Did he just hear what we we're talking about_.*Tristan saw her expression and turned around in confusion to see who was in the room.When he saw who it was he leaned back into his chair crossing his arms with a smirk. *_Here it comes_*

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *** 

Dean saw Tristan's expression and decided that he wouldn't be goaded into blowing up at Rory so this punk could console her later. (yes my friends he finally learned caution). He made a resolution to forget whatever they had been talking about. He trusted Rory and since he had broken up with her she had a right to see other people.

"Sorry about that Rory," he said walking back in, acting like nothing was different and brushing his lips against her cheek. 

Rory just blinked at him for a second then recovered and answer brightly, 

"No problem,"

"So Tristan's here." He said with a raised eyebrow, "find anything interesting to talk about?"

"Oh you know a little of this a little of that. I just can't seem to get away from the little leech." She replied toning the last few word loud enough for him to hear.

"Ouch Mary, that one hurt." he quipped back.

"Her names Rory. You nimrod. You'd think that going to a private school all your life you'd learn to memorize names," exclaimed Dean turning around.

"Dean its fine. I've just learned to ignore him." 

"Good cause tonight is just ours." He leaned in to kiss her. Rory opened her eyes and saw that Tristan's gaze was locked onto her face.He was in torment. * _Lord, I can't stand this anymore. You'd think that after the kiss we shared things would be different but no. Things will never change *_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

And so the evening continued, Dean and Rory left the restaurant and had a wonderful time at the movie premier.Rory even managed to get Heath Ledger's autograph for Lane and for herself.All things considered it was truly a magical night but she could still not shake-off the feeling that something was just not quite right between her and Dean.The relationship just was not the same. Things had changed and neither knew what to do about it. Rory was also having another problem that night. She just couldn't get Tristan out of her head. She remembered their look full of electricity and the look in his blue eyes was haunting her. She knew that their sparring was just a cover-up but she had no idea as to what exactly they were trying to hide form each other. The obvious just seemed too preposterous to even consider. She in no way, shape or form liked that egotistical, arrogant, conceited jerk. At least that's what she told herself.She had to admit however that seeing him with another girl tweaked one of her nerves and made her, god forbid, jealous. How she loathed that feeling especially when she felt it about someone she supposedly hated.She just decided to forget anything had ever happened. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Tristan lay awake that night going over the date that had just happened a few hours ago in his head.The girl that he went out with was not he one keeping him from slumber.It was the one who showed up unexpectedly and turned his world upside down.Hearing her silver laugh all night had been driving him insane. He wanted to be the one who made her smile and laugh like that. He especially wanted to be the one who pressed his lips to hers.He looked back on the time she had met his eyes and the current that had flowed between them.He knew she felt it to. He just wondered how long she could go on without admitting it.He was almost at his breaking point. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The End

* * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Well there you go finally another update . . . this may be the end for now but as soon as I have time I will continue it. . . 

snoflaik :)~


	7. Heartache and Avoidance

He could hear her in class talking with Sharon and Jackie [A

The Plan: Heartache and Avoidance

Author: snoflaik

Disclaimer: once again, own nothing and have no money anyway. .

Author's Note: I can't believe that I'm already done this chapter apparently that mountain named writer's block was just dynamited and a new tunnel has

been built through.Enjoy!!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

And so the weekend was over and back to school did the two go. Rory and Tristan started eating lunch together and opened up to each other more about their lives.The better he got to know her the deeper his attraction and feelings became.There was a point however where he could not listen to her talk any longer. And that point was when the conversation turned to boyfriends and crushes.Rory as naïve as she was still didn't know who the girl was which Tristan was crushing so hard on.When the conversation turned to weekend plans or past occurrences the subject was always changed before it could be divulged any longer.When she was around he found it easy to become lost in her eyes or watch her motions not hearing a thing she said as she talked animatedly about her family or her friends.He felt his pulse begin to race and sometimes felt queasy just being around her.By the time he recognized these warning signs the damage had already been done.He was hopelessly and desperately in love with Lorelei Leigh Gilmore III. 

He knew it was pointless but it just wouldn't go away. Dean. He was always and would always be there between them keeping him from being with her.He watched her at all times of the day as she talked with friends about her weekend.He saw the way her face lit up and how her eyes became brighter and hazy like she was remembering and reliving the night as she told it. It all came to a head once as he could hear her in class talking with Sharon and Jackie [A.N. I know she doesn't really have any friends at Chilton since Paris is mad at her but once again I'm taking my privileges as an author and inventing friends. It's for the good of the story trust me.]about her date that weekend with Dean.He could not bear to hear it anymore. With every word she said his face got more solemn and he felt even worse.Thankfully the bell rang and he practically ran out of the classroom so that he could get to his locker and the next class without Rory trying to talk to him.But alas he was not quick enough.

"Hey Tristan," exclaimed Rory coming up behind him.

He took in a deep breath and blew it out. "Hey," he replied lifelessly not turning around.

Rory was so wound up after talking about her amazing weekend that she continued talking to him. 

"So how was your weekend?" asked Rory brightly.

"Fine," was only response she received.

This Tristan was totally different from the one she was used to encountering. 

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy."

"Ok can I get a response beyond a monosyllable here." She asked slightly annoyed.

He finally couldn't take it anymore. If he didn't leave he was going to say something he was going to regret.

"Look Rory," he replied turning around," I'm sorry but I've gotta go."

And with that he began to walk down the hallway.She just stood there looking after him with a hurt look on her face. 

"Alright, Ill talk to you later then." whispered Rory. * _I wonder what's wrong with him. *_

_ _

Tristan walked outside ignoring the pouring rain, straight to his car. When he got in he leaned back in the seat and sighed deeply. _* God Dugrey What the hell is wrong with you? Just walk away when she's trying to be nice to you. Why can't I get her out of my head. Because you've fallen hard and there's no getting up from this one. *_He sat there for a few minutes, started the car and drove the long way home. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Soon the time came for the annual end of year dance at Chilton known as the Farewell Formal. When he was at his locker between periods, a student was handing out flyers about ticket sales.He was handed one and stopped to lean against a locker to read it. *_I know Rory's going to this thing with Dean.Judging what happened at the last dance, I'm definitely not going to this one._ *He felt someone's eyes on him and looked up.He met the gaze of two deep blue eyes looking at him from across the hallway. He felt his heart beat faster and his palms sweat at just seeing her again and looking into her eyes. *_You've got it bad DuGrey. Better not do anything that would make things worse_. * Their gazes still locked, he crumpled the paper up in his hand. He then looked away and started walking down the hall to the next class throwing the paper out on the way.Rory just watched him the whole time and sighed at his retreating back before walking to her own class.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Over the next few days, Tristan tried to avoid Rory as much as possible. It just hurt him so much to be around her. He came into class just as the bell rang and sprint out of class when it was over.He didn't even bother going to his locker after 8th period. He just brought the necessary books to his class.This behavior, of course didn't go unnoticed by Rory. He had felt her eyes on him many times during each day but forced himself to keep his head down at his notebook.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Hey Tristan."

He looked up from the book he was reading to see who had called his name.

"Do you have a date to the dance yet?"It was Jackie. Who was sitting next to Sharon. Who was talking to Rory, who at the moment was not two feet in front of him.

Sharon and Rory stopped their conversation when Jackie had asked the question.All three were waiting for his response.

He smiled slightly and forced himself not to meet Rory's eyes.

"I don't think that I'm going to go." 

Jackie and Sharon looked shocked, not only did the most eligible and hottest bachelor in school not have a date, he wasn't even planning on going.

"But why not?" They asked simultaneously.

He looked up again form his book and straight into Rory's eyes. "I've been feeling a little under the weather lately. You know queasiness, dizziness, fever, and my pulse has been racing. There's also someone I'm not to keen on seeing there. Maybe if I feel better by then I'll be there." He broke his gaze just as the bell rang. He stood up in a languid motion and walked out the door leaving the girls to sit there and stare. Everyone pretty much knew what had happened between Rory, Tristan and Paris but Rory somehow knew that his response was especially directed towards her.And what was with that whole illness crap. Lord, he could be so infuriating. Rory was fed up.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

She held her temper that whole day, his interactions or lack there of making her anger burn even higher.Finally the bell ending the day rang, Tristan realized that he would have to go to his locker before he left since he had forgotten a book he needed. He tried to do so as quickly as possible. He stopped short when he saw Rory leaning up against the locker next to his, waiting for him. 

"What the hell is your problem?" yelled Rory.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tristan, obviously trying to avoid the subject, as he searched his locker for the book he needed. His pulse was already racing from being so near her. He refused to meet her eyes. _* Damn her! Why does she have this affect on me*_

"Why have you been avoiding me?" she asked more quietly. "I thought we were friends," she added sadly.

He didn't reply and she watched as he searched desperately for his book, which had somehow mysteriously disappeared from his locker. 

"Looking for this." He slammed the door to his locker shut so that he could now see Rory holding up his copy of _Macbeth._

"You get it back when you tell me what's going on."

"Fine then." With that he turned around and started to walk down the hallway and out the door.

Rory stood there for about half a second and then ran down and out the door finally catching up to Tristan in the middle of the courtyard. She ran in front of him forcing him to stop.

"You're not getting away that easily. Now tell me what is wrong." She stubbornly stood there with her arms crossed. He tried many times to just walk around her but she always moved into his path.Tristan finally reached his breaking point and his anger rivaled hers.

"I don't have to explain anything to you. And I don't want to be having this conversation. Now get out of my way." He said coldly.

"I won't move until you explain yourself." She replied icily

"You are the most pig-headed exasperating girl that I have ever met." He was so angry and so emotionally drained that he said the first thing that came to his mind

"Fine, since you are so gung-ho about knowing. Ill tell you why. It's because I'm in love with you. It hurts me too much to be around you while your talking about you precious Prince Charming because I hear you talk about him in that way and the only thing I can think about is how I wish you would talk and feel the same way about me.I can never have you and that is tearing me up inside. So I backed off because I am tried of being hurt. I avoided you because every time I'm around you the only thing that I can think about is pulling you close to me and kissing you. So I'm sorry but I can't be around you anymore not when I love you but your in love with someone else."

After this outburst Tristan maneuvered around her and walked down the steps through the parking lot to his car. The crowd of spectators just stood there before quietly walking away shaking their heads and talking amongst themselves. They couldn't believe that DuGrey had actually fallen for someone and apparently had fallen hard.And as for Rory, she just stood there in there standing in the middle of the courtyard with eyes wide and mouth agape while she tried to make sense of all that he had told her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

End of Part 7

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Wow! Did a lot just happen then or is it just me? Yes I'm going to be mean and end it there.

snoflaik :)~

_ _


	8. Confusion

Rory was shocked to say the leats

The Plan: Confusion (part 8)

Author: snoflaik

Disclaimer: own nothing, no money to sue for. . . 

Author's Note:Well I know you've all been dying for me to continue this so 

without further ado . . . 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Rory was shocked to say the least. She stood there for a full ten minutes just looking where Tristan had left. What he had said played in her head over and over.What confused her even more was the look in his eyes. She had never seen such expressive eyes before and as he was speaking the guards were let down and she could see into his soul. A mixture if pain, despair, hunger and love filled their blue depths. She could she them now as his words played around in her head.And she knew that every word he had said was the truth. 

She soon felt the rain as it fell on and around her. She moved as if in a daze and walked to the bus stop and onto the bus. She looked out the windows but didn't see what was out there 

The ride was soon over and she finally snapped back into herself when she saw Dean waiting for her, where he had been waiting for her everyday since they got back together.She knew she could never tell him what had happened that day.She wasn't even sure if she could tell her mom or Lane.He stepped towards her and kissed her lightly. She stood there and did not kiss back. As he pulled away, he saw her eyes briefly; they were clouded and distracted as if she were confused and thinking hard about something.They cleared seconds later and she smiled up at him.He took her hand and they started down they're daily route to Luke's.

"How was your day?" asked Dean. He could tell that she was only half listening her eyes were diverted and her mouth was frowning. 

"Great." She plastered a quick smile onto her face. He knew she was lying and tried to pry deeper.

"Have those Chiltonites been bothering you again?"

"Nope same as always."

She had started looking away again, deep in thought.

"Ok so then I thought that . . . " began Dean.

__

"Sorry but I've gotta go." And with that Rory turned and walked straight home with out a glance back.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"HE SAID WHAT!!!" 

"Lane can you keep it down here."

"HE'S IN LOVE WITH YOU! 

"Lane!"

"I KNEW IT! I knew it all along. That whole helping act that was all a scheme so that he could go out with you. I knew he had a thing for you. I could just tell you know. I mean like why else would he go berserk at the dance. Wow he liked you all the way back then."

"Would you stop babbling on about it! I need to know what to do."

"Well there's the obvious question that I just need to ask even though your with Dean. What do you feel towards him? And think about it cause its important."

Silence ensued

"Rory? Rory, you still there?" 

"I guess I kind of don't hate him as much as I used to. I don't know. I've never really thought about him in that way seriously. I always just brushed off his asking me out and flirting because I knew he wasn't serious but this is different.He was totally honest. I could see it in his eyes."

"Hmm. . .staring into his eyes are you?"

"Shut up"

"Okay sorry. Well when you think about what he said, how do you feel?"

"Confused, angry, scared, surprised and I'll admit a little. . .happy."

"RORY LOVES TRISTAN!"

"STOP THAT! I DO NOT"

"Sorry, it slipped."

"So anyway back to the topic at hand. What should I so about it?"

"I wouldn't do anything. He's prolly waiting to see what you'd do and if you would return his feelings.An IF you can't do that, I would just continue on with life. He'll eventually get over you and move on.On the other hand, if you think you might possibly have feelings for him. Figure those feelings out.Don't wait because you could end up driving Tristan AND Dean away."

"Thanks a lot Lane."

"No Prob. Just call me Boy Problems Anonymous.

"Later"

"Later, And you better keep me updated!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

School on was buzzing with the news of what happened in the courtyard the past Friday. Tristan DuGrey, in LOVE. Those words just do not go together. No one bothered saying anything out loud about it but the situation was being passed all around school.

Tristan just continued through the week before the Farewell Formal as if nothing had changed.He felt a sense of freedom. It was like tremendous weight had been lifted off his shoulders.Letting go had left him feeling almost airy.He did not regret it. Not one bit. The ball was now in her court.He neither sought Rory out nor ignored her. And if she thought that she would be bombarded with pleas of love and tokens of affection, she was wrong.Tristan played it cool in all things and love was no exception.

He would say hi to her if he saw her and didn't bother to continue with the charade of sparring and mock hate.Of course, he did miss the opportunity to get a rise out of her as well as her company but he knew that there would be consequences to baring his soul.

Rory went through the week as if in a daze. She took notes in class and paid attention but having Tristan around her made her nervous and she didn't understand why.Whenever he talked to her, she replied but didn't continue the conversation. She did admit that she missed his company and, God forbid, missed their sparring. But she didn't fell comfortable around him anymore and couldn't shake the feeling of a joy when she went over what he had said.This scared her even more. 

_* No I do not have feelings for him. Not in the least.He was arrogant, conceited, and a pain in the ass.Notice the operative word in that sentence Rory; WAS. And you know that you loved it when he supposedly was a "pain in the ass." Admit your feelings. One foot in front of the other straight down the path. *_

She argued with herself thus many times during the day, at night in bed and while on dates with Dean.

Dean noticed something was wrong but she wouldn't tell him what was so different. He sensed her growing distant.She seemed a million miles away while she was with him yet she answered when he talked to her and held her own in conversations. It was like she was on autopilot.He was in fact going to the Farewell Formal with her.They had made plans to go to dinner with Lane and Henry before hand. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

She had grown so lonely and missed their conversations so much that on the Friday of the dance she took a chance and found Tristan sitting on a bench in the courtyard.She walked up behind him silently before he would know that she was there.He was leaning intently over a notebook and scribbling something down:

"Love"

It hits and destroys everything in its path,

there is no rhyme or reason and no explanation

It comes uncalled and fills you with longing

it is unavoidable;

the world is turned upside down

and only one thing remains perfectly clear:

nothing is as it seems

_ _

_* Wow, I didn't know he could write poetry like that. Interesting title _* she thought dryly. 

_ _

"Hello Rory," he said continuing writing and not bothering to turn around. He, of course, had known she was there the second she walked up. 

Rory intent on reading the poem jumped about five feet in the air when he had spoken. 

"Tristan," she replied

"Well are you going to stand there gawking over my shoulder or are you gonna sit down or something. I won't bite. I promise " He looked up at her and motioned for her to sit. "Well at least not hard." He added with a slight smile.

When she saw his slight smile her stomach did a small flip.She sat down without a word.The silence continued while Tristan still wrote in his notebook.Rory was totally uncomfortable but he seemed at ease.Of course that was only on the outside; inside he was struggling and fighting keep up his seemingly unaffected demeanor while he felt his pulse race and felt a tad queasy.He then whipped the notebook shut, put it in his school bag and turned to Rory.She was sitting there with her brow furrowed and her eyes focused onto her hands, which lay linked together in her lap.She looked deep in thought.

"So to what do I owe this visit, Mary?" at the sound of the old name he had called her, her head whipped around to look at him. 

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry just wanted to break this impenetrable wall of silence you've got going. So really what's up?"

Rory was fighting with herself as to what to say. She didn't want to tell him how she missed him. Being near him, however, made the ache better. She felt her pulse race as he studied her.She made the mistake of looking into his eyes and got lost in their depths once again. She asked the first thing that came into her head.

"Are you going to the dance tonight?" she regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth.

He smiled slightly and her heart skipped a beat. "Well I'm not sure. Someone did ask me to go but I've still been feeling under the weather so I told her that I'd answer her today. I think that I'm actually feeling much better now. How about you?"

"I'm going with Dean," she said hesitantly not sure how he would react. "And I'm going out to dinner with Lane and Henry before it." 

He smiled warmly and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "Sounds like fun," was his light reply. "Well I've gotta be going if I'm going to have time to get ready. Have a wonderful time tonight Rory. See you there."

He stood up and walked out of the courtyard with the last sentence said over his shoulder and with that mischievous smile that Rory had almost forgotten. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Yes I know that I am truly evil and I know I said I'd finish this up in two parts like oh two parts ago. . but I just couldn't resist stretching it out further.

By the way, does anyone think that this part needs the thoughts of Rory more? I wasn't sure let me know what you think

snoflaik :)~


	9. Choices

"So how do I look

The Plan: Choices (9/10)

Author: snoflaik

Disclaimer: own nothing . . . I'm broke anyway.

Author's Note:Im have nothing really to say right now so just enjoy the story. . . 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So how do I look?" asked Rory, turning

"Oh honey you know as well as I do that you look like a princess." replied Lorelei.

Rory just smiled and turned back to the full-length mirror while smoothing down her skirt with her hands.It was the truth alright.Her dress was a deep maroon that brought out the red highlights in her hair and the dark blue of her eyes.It was a two-piece formal gown.The top was strapless and went down to a v in the front and 6 horizontal straps in the back.The skirt fit just below her belly button and went down and out to the floor.The dress made her look taller and more mature. 

_* I wonder if Tristan will like my dress.*_ thought Rory silently to herself with a small secret smile, _* Tristan! Stop it Rory. You're going with Dean. You love Dean.*_

"Thank you mom," she said as she hugged her mom. "The dress looks and feels perfect."

"Boy Dean's eyes are gonna pop out of his head when he sees you," said Lane.

"Your missing one thing." And with that Lorelei ran upstairs to her room and back down.

She placed a necklace around Rory's neck.

"This was given to me by your grandmother right before I left.It's the only thing, besides clothes, that I took when I left. It has been handed down through the generations."

The necklace was stunning.It was a silver chain studded with onyx so that it almost looked solidly black and in the middle at the base of her throat was a six-pointed star of garnet and onyx.It was truly a masterpiece. 

"Thank you. " said Rory with tears in her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too.Now. No more sentimental time or you'll ruin your makeup."

-DING DONG-

"I'll go get it honey while you put on your shoes."

She walked to the door and opened it. Dean had on a black tuxedo and carried a bouquet of red roses. 

"My, My don't we clean up nice." 

"Thanks Lorelei."

"And you must be Henry." She held her and out to the young Korean boy in the black tux with a white bouquet of roses. 

"How do you do, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Great, and its Lorelei."

"Rory, Lane. They're here."

"Thanks Mom." Came Rory's reply from the hallway

As Rory walked out from the hallway into the foyer, Dean felt his breathe catch in his throat. She was stunning. 

"Lane will be right out, Henry."

Dean continued to just stare at her until he took her hand into his and kissed it. 

"You are beautiful." 

Rory flushed, "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

Lane, wearing a blue shimmering gown with a deep v in the back, walked in and got the same treatment form Henry. 

"Well kids," said Lorelei, "You better get going if you want to make your reservation on time. Have fun."

"Bye Mom"

"Bye Lorelei."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Dinner at Che La Roué went off with out a hitch although both Rory and Dean were reminded of the night spent here not too long ago. And of with whom it was spent. Rory was very successful at keeping her mind focused on Dean and on the night at hand.Once or twice she slipped into a daydream about what had happened that afternoon and the week before. 

She knew that she didn't hate Tristan anymore. No hate had faded long ago. She felt connected to him true and she felt the tension in the room flowing between them whenever they talked or argued but it only goes to friendship. She felt like she really knew him now. Not the arrogant, confident player that everyone thought he was but the true Tristan; sweet, caring, and even a little lonely. Ok ok she thought about him and the two kisses they had shared but that didn't mean that she loved him.Love was what she felt for Dean and this feeling, she had to admit, went almost beyond that; it was different in so many ways and yet the same. She did not recognize what her feelings were because she had never felt them about anyone before.She did have to figure it out though and soon.

She shook her head to clear it and realized that Lane had said something to her.

"Sure," she replied not knowing what was asked. 

Lane stood up and Rory just followed her lead. She soon realized that they were going to the bathroom.

"Earth to Rory," said Lane as soon as they stepped into the elegant powder room,

"What's wrong why do you keep spacing out on us there? I know you were thinking about _someone_ again weren't you.Can get him out of your head can you?"

"What am I going to do?" was all the reply she got. Rory had splashed a little water onto her face and was staring at her reflection.

"You love him don't you?" asked Lane quietly.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Rory passionately. "I don't know what I feel about anyone anymore. I'm just so confused." 

She continued to look at her reflection for a few moments as if searching for the answers in her face. 

"Lord, Tristan was right; nothing is as it seems." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

He had been leaning up against a wall at the far end of the hall as she had walked in and my god she had never looked that beautiful. She was absolutely radiant.He felt his pulse quicken and his breathe catch in his throat.Then she began to dance and when she saw whose arms she was in he was almost blinded by the wave of jealousy that washed over him.It soon abated however when he saw her expression. She looked as if she were searching for something desperately. She didn't have that look that she had had on at the previous dance.That one was of pure infatuation and happiness at whom she was with.She seemed not to even notice that she was dancing.This made Tristan smile. _*Who are you looking for love? *_he thought to himself although he already knew answer.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

After she walked into the hall, she was suddenly bombarded with cries of pleasure about her dress, her hair and her date by Jackie and Sharon who seemed to pop out of nowhere.She forced herself to not search the room for that familiar face.She smiled at her friends and their comments and replied in turn.She made introductions to Lane and Dean.They all dance together for the fast songs and then she was pulled into Dean's embrace for the slow song.

She couldn't take it anymore. She knew that he was here and she had to find him.Her gaze swept across the room and touched on everyone's face but failed to find his familiar smile.Finally as they she was facing the back of the room she found her object. He met her gaze with his own and his face slowly melted into a brilliant smile. His eyes were filled with warmth.She felt her heart thud in her chest and her breathing quicken. She just stared at him in fascination.Lord in Heaven he was beautiful. 

He wore a black three-button suit with a white shirt and silver tie. Of course it wasn't as formal as the other guys in tuxes but he could pull it off nicely.His hair was in it's normal disheveled just-rolled-out-of-bed look and his blue eyes sparkled.

He knew that she was checking him out alright and when her gaze finally reached back up to his face, that all-too-familiar smirk was present. She didn't even blink at his reaction but two bright spots of color burned in her cheeks. She was soon turned back around by the dance and she lost him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rory, Dean and her friends danced the night away.Every once in a while she would glance around to try to find Tristan and she could feel his eyes on her.

When Rory and Lane went downstairs to get something to drink, she saw Tristan as he was just exiting the room.Her cheeks flamed as he smiled at her and walked up to her,

"Rory. You look amazing." 

And with that he reached for her hand and kissed it lightly. She tingled at the touch of his lips on her.She was thrown into a state of speechlessness.

Lane seeing her expression decided to save her friend. She turned to Tristan.

"Hi, I'm Lane and you must be Tristan." She reached out her hand and he kissed it.

"Yes I am."

"I've heard a lot about you." Said Lane with a smile.

"Did you?" replied Tristan with a glance at Rory.

"Yeah well I am her best friend."

"Oh I see."

"Well Lane it was nice meeting you but I must get back to my date. Have a wonderful evening." With one last look at Rory he was gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Rory! Rory? Are you alright?"

"How am I ever going to get through this." She burst into tears. Lane directed her to the bathroom. 

"Well that boy is definitely gone on you."

"I know and I have no idea what to do about it."

"Well if a stud muffin like that had it bad for me I wouldn't be crying in a bathroom with my best friend, let me tell you."

"Your not helping Lane."

"Sorry. Ok dry those tears and let's go back up. Dean is prolly wondering what happened to us. Cheer up. It can't rain forever."

Rory smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thank You."

She checked her makeup and gave herself a mental pep talk before following Lane back upstairs.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

When she stepped into the hall, "Hanging by a Moment" began to play. This was hers and Dean's song.She smiled at him when he came to claim her for the dance. And Tristan was forgotten for a moment. But even while in his arms again, she couldn't keep herself from searching the room for _him. _Dean could tell that her body was there with him but her mind was miles away. 

She found him dancing a few feet away with his date. He was facing her but looking down. He looked up and their gazes met. Love and warmth flowed from his gaze to her. And she smiled at him when she felt it. A smile of pure love. 

She came back to herself as she was turned around. She had made her decision.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

End of Part 9

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I just couldn't resist one last cliffhanger.This story has been more involved and a lot longer than I thought it would be. Next part coming soon. Promise!

snoflaik:)~

http://www.fanfiction.net


	10. Jump

Dean had seen her gazing at someone

The Plan: Jump

Author: snoflaik

Disclaimer: own nothing. . the producers writers and creators of this lovely show do. . so don't sue me.

Author's Note: The last part of the story. . . so sad so sad. .sniff. .ok read now while I compose myself. . . 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Dean had seen her gazing at someone. She rested her head back against his chest and had a small-satisfied smile on her beautiful face.He followed her gaze and saw Tristan dancing a few feet away with his date. He had a smile of happiness on his face.He was reminded once again of the time when he saw them kiss in the diner and felt the tension as they argued with each other. He then flashed to the other conversation he witnessed in the restaurant. He now knew the meaning behind the words and the tension that spouted between the two.He did not want to believe it and he needed to prove it to himself.

He pulled Rory even tighter to his body. When she felt his embrace tighten, Rory was knocked out of her reverie and looked up questioningly into Dean's eyes.She saw such love there but also a little bit of anger and jealousy.Before she could ask him what was wrong, he lowered his mouth to hers.

This kiss was completely different than all the previous ones. This one was forceful and filled with almost desperation.It lasted until the song was over. Rory was shocked and could not bring herself to kiss him back.When she finally pulled away, he knew his hunch was true. They had been growing distant almost right after they had gotten back together and now he knew why.She was in love with someone else.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Tristan saw her smile, he was filled with pure happiness.He had never felt this way before and welcomed the new but wonderful sensations that come with loving and being loved back. He went back to dancing with his date resolving to speak with her after the song was over.When he looked back at her, she was kissing Dean.His chest felt like it had been just hit with a ton of bricks.He couldn't breathe and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.The pain was so intense. He wasn't even jealous, but his heart had been torn into two. He quickly slipped away from his date and walked out to the balcony before the tears fell.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After she broke away from the suffocating kiss, she instinctively turned to where Tristan had been.She saw him turn away and almost run out onto the balcony. And in his eyes she saw such anguish. 

"Go to him."

"What?" she was pulled back to Dean and looked up into his eyes.

"Everything is perfectly clear now." He released her and stepped away,

"Rory just go. You know you love him. That's why you could never say it to me."

"Dean I. . . " began Rory attempting to explain and apologize.

"Just go!" 

Dean turned and started to walk away leaving Rory standing gaping after him. He was just so tired all of a sudden.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Tristan was in anguish.There was a reason why he had never fallen in love before. He never wanted any girl to get close enough to him to hurt him.Everyone thought that he was a player and it was true but he didn't do it because he enjoyed it particularly.It was purely a defense mechanism.And Rory had known that.She also knew that his love was true. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on.The tears continued and his body shook in soundless sobs.He stared at the moon and wondered when his life became so complicated. He wouldn't change what he had said or what he felt not for all the money in the world. He was so rapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear anyone come outside.He didn't notice that anyone was slowly stepping towards him.

When he felt two arms go around his waist and a head lean against his back, his body tensed. He relaxed when he knew who it was and it felt so good just to feel her touch even if it wouldn't last.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Rory walked out onto the balcony and saw someone leaning on the railing at the end shaking. There was no sound except the usual night noises.Silently she slipped over to him.She didn't know exactly what to do so she followed the instinct in her heart.She knew that if she didn't touch him she would break into pieces._*JUMP*_

She slid her arms around his waist and just leaned up against his back.She felt his body tense in her embrace and them relax when he knew who it was who held onto him.It felt so good to have her arms around him but he knew he had to end it.He remembered why he had come out onto the balcony; To get away from Rory. He turned around in her arms and reached behind him to remove her arms from his waist.She stared into his eyes while he did it, but they were expressionless; the shields had been dropped once again. He wouldn't reveal himself to her again. Emotions were kept in check and words would not be spoken.

Rory's eyes blazed in the night but he couldn't tell what they were telling him.He stepped away from her.

"Rory what are you doing out here." He asked quietly.

"He knows."

"He knows what?"

"He knew before I did I think."

"Care to expatiate on this subject because I'm drawin' a blank as to what you're talking about."

"Dean. He knows." She stepped forward

"Ok, yeah he seems like a smart guy.I'm sure he knows a lot but if you could please use some different words here maybe I can understand."

"He knows about us." step.

"What about us. We're friends what else is there to know. I love you. You love him. Did I leave anything out yet?" he asked sarcastically.

" Oh one little thing." One last step and they were face to face.

"what?" he asked 

"I think it's catching." She reached up to put her hand on his face.

"What is?" He reached up to move her hand but instead laid it on top.

"Your illness."At her words, his remembrance filled his eyes and the shields were dropped once again. 

And with that he leaned down and caught her lips with his.The kiss was so gentle and so loving that it brought tears to her eyes.His arms came around her and hers twined around his neck and into his hair. When they finally broke away, they smiled into each other's faces and laughed together.

"You're crying again. How come you always cry after I kiss you?" asked Tristan, with laughter in his voice and a hand wiping the tears away. 

Rory sniffed, " I think that it is going to take another one for me to figure out why they are so bad that I have to cry." She replied with a wicked smile.

"Oh is it? I think that that can be arranged." 

They met each other half way this time and this kiss was pure magic. No caution or secrets anymore.Just the release of feelings that both had kept pent up and hidden for so long.It left them breathless and smiling once again.They looked up into the sky and saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish Tristan."

"I already have what I've been wishing for."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The End

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

AHHHHHHHH. . That was soooo sweet . . . I didn't know I could write such sappy stuff.Well that's the end of my story. Tear Tear.I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

snoflaik:)~


End file.
